Ordinary Day
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: It happened every night. I'd wake up from an ordinary dream. A fantasizing dream I have to admit but ordinary all the same. oneshot robxrae


Just an ordinary night. Ordinary bed, ordinary sleep, ordinary wake-up in the middle of the night from my perfect dreams. Every dream that _he _was in. So yes, even the dreams were ordinary. Fantasizing dream, I have to admit, but ordinary dreams all the same.

"C'mon Raven, wake up. I want to show you something." A slight shaking stirred me awake and I groaned. Ordinary _Beastboy _waking me up from a good night's…

Wait…that wasn't Beastboy, it was…

"Robin?" I sat up and quickly pulled the covers around me partly because it was embarrassing to be found only in my leotard and partly because it was _freezing. _I groggily looked at the clock. 3:56.

"C'mon! C'mon, you have to hurry or else you'll miss it!" he whispered excitedly.

…Wait. I wasn't supposed to be awake yet. Beastboy was supposed to wake me up at 7:00. _This wasn't ordinary_ my mind protested. This wasn't my schedule.

"C'mon." A strong hand grabbed my wrist and I was yanked out of my nice warm bed into the icy darkness. After regaining my balance, I peered into the darkness looking for the one that had woken me from my slumber.

"Hurry!" Robin came up from behind and started pushing me towards the door.

"Wait!" I protested, my mind still whirling, "I need to take a shower…then my tea…" I objected desperately trying to get something into the ordinary.

"There's no time. Hurry!"

"But my cloak…" Ok, he had already gotten me out of bed at 4 in the morning but I wasn't lenient enough to let him drag me around before the crack of dawn dressed only in my leotard.

"Here." A piece of cloth, which, much to my dismay was my cloak, was shoved in my hands and I quickly hooked it around my neck squinting for Robin in the dark trying not to trip over the steps we were climbing up.

"Ok, we're here." He pushed open the doors and stepped up on the rooftop. What was Robin doing on the rooftop at 4:00 in the morning? This wasn't ordinary, and it was ruining my daily routine.

"C'mere."

He waved over to a telescope I guess he had set up. That was why he was on the roof all afternoon.

"Look." He motioned to the telescope again and, giving him a bemused look, looked into the lens. At first, I couldn't see anything but by twisting the little knobs on the side I was able to pinpoint a small star peeking out of the night sky.

"Which star is that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It's Pluto. It only comes out right before the sunrise," he said giving me a smile.

I couldn't help but smile in return. "It's beautiful," I replied turning back to the telescope.

"Not as beautiful as you."

My body tensed and for a second I let the words sink in. Had he just said what I thought he just said? After regaining my composure and clearing my throat I stammered, "Wha-what did you say?"

I was only given another smile and walked next to me. "Here, let me show you Orion's Belt." He lowered his cheek right next to mine and gently put his hand over my hand. I couldn't help but suck in the little breath I had left. My whole body seemed to tingle with his touch. This defiantly wasn't ordinary.

Ok, maybe I could let it slide this once.

"There's his body and his belt is made up of those three bright stars. See it?"  
"Yeah," I replied absentmindedly. I wasn't really paying attention to the constellations, more to the fact that his face was so close to mine.

Suddenly, as if Trigon had come to ruin my moment, the lens on the telescope turned black and cracked causing us both to pull away from the glass.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" That telescope had to cost a fortune and my powers had broken it like it was nothing. All because I couldn't control some stupid emotions.

"Raven, it's ok."

"My power's…they…" I found it a little harder to breath, as a lump was horded in my throat. Beside me a cable exploded.

"Raven, it doesn't matter," he repeated, "Don't worry about it."

""I'm s-so sorry…"

"Raven…"

"Robin. I have to go." I needed to get out of there fast before I blew anything else up. I turned and practically ran to the door but before I could reach it his hand grasped my shoulder and spun me around. Then Robin did the least ordinary thing I could've ever imagined.

He kissed me.

I sat up in bed, beads of sweat dripping down my face. My covers were strewn all over the floor and some of my belongings had shattered on their shelves from the vast amount of energy escaping from my chakra. I closed my eyes and used my middle fingers to rub circles in my temples.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted softly.

It was just a dream. Just an ordinary dream I reminded myself. Just like all the other dreams I've had. Well, not exactly. Never in my dreams had he kissed me before but who was I to complain? It was good while it lasted.

I sighed and got up from the my bed grabbing my now broken possessions from the shelves and setting them in the pile that had collected on my desk, all from previous night awakenings. Just I normally did every night. I groped back to my bed and as usual, stubbed my toe over the stone masks that were in my room. Sitting down on my bed I scooped up my sheets on the floor exactly where they were yesterday night and the nights before. And to finish my nightly routine all I needed to do was to fall back asleep and wait for Beastboy to wake me up.

But just as I was about to close my eyes, my door opened and the silhouette of a person entered my room. It slowly made its way to my bed careful not to trip on the masks I had only minutes before. Was Beastboy always this coordinated?

Judging from the darkness he probably couldn't tell I had my eyes open and was already awake. But I didn't move. This was how it was and I wasn't one to disrupt the routine.

Another ordinary day, I mentally sighed. Yet, instead of the Beastboy's ordinary jump and scare method I was accustomed to a hand gently shook my shoulder.

"C'mon Raven, wake up. I want to show you something."

Wait…that wasn't Beastboy, it was…

"Robin?"

A/N: Something I thought of in geography while I was listening to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton on my ipod. And believe it or not, this is the first time I've written in first person view so tell me what you think. If it's horrible I'll stop, never to plague you with it ever again. If it's good then drop me a line and tell me if I can make any improvements.

**Your friendly neighborhood psycho,**

**Kamakazi Ninja **


End file.
